Joie De La Vie
by Arabella16
Summary: Sequel to Laissez Les Bon Temps Roulez. Edward has just surprised Bella with a wedding in St. Louis Cathedral, now, it's time for the honeymoon and much more. Charlie becomes a target and the Cullens try to deal with a haunted house. What? ENJOY! EXB.
1. That's What You Get

**A/N: Here it is! The first chapter of the sequel ya'll have been waiting for! I'm sorry to say, my grammar has not improved in the least over these weeks. However, the story goes on! So… enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Twilight Series, Stephenie Meyer does!

Edward didn't put me down until we were in the horse drawn carriage waiting outside the church. Lighting still lit the sky occasionally but the thunder and violent rain had disappeared completely. Strangers cheered as the carriage clattered away from the church. If my dress and Edward's tux wasn't clue enough, the 'just married' sign hanging on the back of the white carriage would definitely confirm everyone's suspicions of a wedding.

I sat in Edward's arms rocking gently side to side as the carriage turned down another one of New Orleans incredibly bumpy streets.

This street was narrower than most, much more intimate, quiet. Only a few people walked silently along the street. The driver pulled back on the reigns stopping in front of a restaurant by the name of Giovanni's.

"Congratulations ya'll!" The driver smiled as the carriage came to a stop. Edward jumped out first, lifting me into his arms once again.

"Edward!" I protested though being in his arms _did_ feel nice.

"Yes?" He grinned pressing his lips to mine before I could say more.

My head swam, my heart pounding embarrassingly loud. I swear I could hear my pulse in my ears.

I needed air; at least, that's what my lungs were screaming at me, I ignored them. This moment was so perfect; I refused to be the one to ruin it. Edward pulled away, the irresistible grin still intact on his lips, which I only wanted more of.

We walked through the antique door immediately greeted by a man dressed in a full on chef suit.

"Welcome, welcome!" He called in a heavy New Orleans accent, his arms open wide.

"Chef Duke." Edward nodded politely. The friendly chef pulled me into a hug, kissing each of my cheeks as he gave me congratulations.

"Thank you." I answered shyly, overwhelmed by the energetic man. Outside the sounds of more carriages clattered, voices filling the silence of the old street.

Alice danced in moments later, excitement clear in her eyes. She pulled me out of Edward's arms bouncing up and down as she chanted.

"We're sisters! It's official, we're sisters!"

"Can I please have my bride?" Edward laughed pulling me away from Alice. She pouted, a smirk appearing on her lips.

"You wish!" She grabbed me back; I was beginning to get dizzy from all the jostling. "You like it right? I know you hate surprises but you like it, right?"

"Yes, I love it… but I feel bad that all of your planning for the Forks wedding went to waste. Or was that all just an act? Were you planning this all along?" I was suddenly extremely suspicious, had they been fooling me for _months_?

"No, this was Edward's idea actually. I knew you'd like it more though, it's smaller and much simpler than what I had planned in Forks." She was right, only close family was all I really wanted.

Renee practically ran to me, her arms already outstretched in my direction.

"My baby!" She cried, tears threatening to spill. "I'm so happy for you!" She whispered, swaying us side to side as she hugged me too tight.

At least she was happy; I was expecting both her and Charlie to be beyond angry. Their reactions hadn't been good at all. The memory of Renee paying me a surprise visit to try and dissuade me from marrying so young made me cringe. And Charlie, I didn't even want to think about Charlie's reaction. Speaking of Charlie.

"Congratulations kid." He smiled sadly pulling me into a weak hug.

"Thanks Dad." My smile matched his though for a different reason. Everything was feeling more like a goodbye at the moment.

"Take care of her Edward." Charlie's eyes were full of warning as he grasped Edwards hand tightly.

"I will sir." Edward smiled politely watching as Charlie walked away.

"Okay Bella!" Alice came bouncing back to my side.

"Oh no you don't." Edward snapped grabbing me, I could see the dizzying jostling happening all over again.

"Stop, stop, stop." I screeched. "What Alice?" I asked wrapping my arm securely around Edwards waist in case she tried to grab me again.

"Well… don't be angry but…" She nodded to Edward, her lips moving so fast that I couldn't hear whatever she was saying. Music began to play as Edward dragged me to the dance floor.

"Oh no, please don't make me!" I begged as Esme smiled from the piano encouragingly.

"You'll survive." Edward whispered taking position.

Everyone gathered in the room to watch, the damn trouble making camcorder attached to Rosalie's hand didn't make matters any better. Not only was I one hundred percent positive I'd embarrass myself in front of everyone in the present, I would have to watch it over and over again all through eternity.

"Just follow my lead." Edward smiled as we began to move.

I followed his lead and did my best to try and remember the two weeks of dancing classes Renee forced me to take, with her, of course.

I was in shock when the music died down and an applause echoed through the restaurant, the dance was over and the only part of my body that touched the ground was the soles of my feet.

"I knew you could do it." Edward pulled me into a kiss, which was cut short by Emmett's deep voice.

"Cut it out you two, that's what the honeymoon is for." A blush spread through my cheeks and down my neck as I watched Charlie let out a deep breath, he was trying to keep calm.

Two waiters came out of the kitchen, trays of food in hand. Edward and I took our seats at the gigantic round table. It felt like a big family dinner, except for the fact that more than half of them didn't eat _this _kind of food… this would be interesting.

"What is this?" I said in disgust poking at the brown thing in the middle of my plate with my fork.

"It's an oyster." Edward laughed as I put my fork down. "Just try it." He handed my fork to me again.

"Okay." I said wearily, cutting it in half and taking a bite. It was actually good, different, but good. Forks scraped across plates as private conversations buzzed around us but I wasn't paying attention to any of it. I saw only Edward, my husband.

"What are you thinking?" He asked running his cool fingertips along my cheek. I blushed again contemplating if I should tell him what I was _really_ thinking.

"About our honeymoon… where are we going?" I asked not bothering to control the involuntary smile that spread across my lips.

"Wherever you want..." My smile faded.

"When are we leaving?" I was a bit upset that he hadn't already planned the honeymoon, though the wedding _was_ last minute.

"One second." Edward's eyes narrowed threateningly as his head snapped in the direction of his brothers that I only now realized were grinning stupidly. I barely noticed his lips moving until he was done speaking, whatever he said worked seeing as both of their grins drop into solemn frowns.

"Tired?" Edward asked nudging me a bit.

"Sorry." I apologized sitting up straighter in my chair. I can't believe I actually started to fall asleep on my wedding. "I barely slept last night." I yawned.

"Why?" He asked concerned, his hand rubbing circles into my back.

"I was worried about you." I admitted feeling foolish _now_.

"That's what I was worried about." He sighed "I was scared to do this wedding for so many reasons."

"And those reasons are?" I prompted.

"Well… you hate surprises for one." I nodded vigorously, that's the only reason I nearly walked out of the church. "And it was very last minute and I was so busy between tux fittings and hunting, which is the part that upset you, my unexplained absence. You know, I thought you'd figure that out on your own." I blushed, feeling foolish once again.

"We can leave tomorrow if you'd like." I nodded happily.

The wedding was over and I wanted my part of the deal as soon as possible.

"But today…" Edward continued, the serious tone his voice had taken was unnerving. "you're going to have to say goodbye to your parents." My head dropped, the blood draining out of my face. In no way could this day be truly happy for me.

"Can't we do the change after the honeymoon so I can say goodbye to forks and…and Jacob?"

"I guess, we'd have to make another plan though…about your death." It sounded so grim. "But I might be forced to change you Bella." He warned.

"Why?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"I don't want to but I may hurt you when we…when we make love. I hope I won't but I have no guarantee. We can wait if you'd like, so you can say goodbye."

"No." I said sternly, there was no way I was waiting any longer. We both got silent as I thought about what was going to happen, about how fast _everything _was happening.

"Love?" Edward gently lifted my chin looking me in the eyes. "You don't _have_ to do it at all, we can still be married, I will always love you."

"Yes, I have to do it, I want to do it." I gripped his hand tighter as Alice stood.

"I have a _feeling _that the bride is going to fall asleep soon so maybe we should cut the cake." Did Alice really have a vision of me falling asleep?

"Are you okay?" Edward asked pressing his lips gently to my forehead as he began to stand.

"I will be." _I hope_, I added mentally staring at my unsuspecting parents who would be mourning my death in only a couple of days. I _had _to be okay.

**A/N:**** I am so very sorry that this took me so long to get out (computer troubles). Thanks for reading AND reviewing because I know ya'll will. I can't wait till the later chapters where the story gets good!! Stay tuned, I hope I can get another chapter out soon!!**

**P.S. The title means _Joy of life _in Cajun (Creole) French. So I don't need any French speakers telling me I spelled it wrong cause it's not French. CAJUN FRENCH.  
**


	2. Back For More

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Okay." Rosalie called from behind the camera as Esme handed Bella the knife.

"Ooh I have an idea!" Emmett grinned. I read his thoughts, the song he was about to present to us as a wedding present.

"No… no you don't." I narrowed my eyes at him while Alice cracked up next to him. I shot her a mean warning glance also.

_What… you know it's funny._

**Bella P.O.V**

I wasn't concerned with whatever horrible idea Emmett had or my confused parents watching the Cullen's interact completely unaware of their powers. I was only focused on the threatening knife in my hand. Knowing me I would fall and trip on the nothing I was walking on and not only kill myself but manage to harm all of the humans in the room. I felt safe when Edward's cool hand wrapped around mine and guided the knife to the massive cake, which was far too large for the four people who could actually eat it.

"Who wants the first piece?" I asked holding up the plate.

"No!" Alice protested. "You have to feed each other the cake." I looked up wide eyed at Edward. He kept on a calm mask smiling down at me.

"Yea," Emmett laughed. "feed Edward the cake Bella- ow!" That blow from Rosalie looked like it hurt, it definitely would have killed me.

"Edward doesn't like sweets Emmett." I lied quicker than normal and they all call me a bad liar. "You're a horrible brother." I teased.

"It's okay." Edward shrugged wrapping his arm around my waist and taking a piece of cake in his hand. I did the same watching him wearily, reminding myself that the didn't die from the pizza I watched him eat.

"Smear it on her face!" Emmett cheered.

"I would never." Edward laughed, a sly look on his face.

"Don't you dare." I warned going for a bigger piece.

"You guys are boring." Emmett crossed his arms with a frown. For such a large vampire he looked extremely childish.

"You want me to throw it over your shoulder?" It was a serious question, if I was forced to drink blood at the moment I would most likely pass out. It wasn't fair for him have to eat the cake.

"No, just open your mouth I'm tired of holding this cake."

"Fine." I always hated weddings where people smeared cake all over their spouses face, I remembered clearly when Renee did it to Phil at their wedding, it was so…messy.

Once the piece of cake was safely in my mouth a mischievous grin spread across my lips as a solution to our problem formed in my mind.

"Bella…" Edward's eyes widened.

He could dodge me easily but I would try. His face went blank as he looked at Alice, she began to laugh uncontroallably, stiupid vision gave me away.

I used the distraction to my benefit smearing the large piece of cake all over his face. He froze, mostly in shock, after all, who would expect me to do such a thing. Emmett's jaw hung open as he clapped slowly in awe. Jasper joined in clapping as everyone else laughed.

"Sorry." I apologized as he scraped cake of off his face.

"Thank you." He chuckled pulling me into his arms pressing his frosting covered lips to mine.

"And that's your cue to leave." Emmett arched an eyebrow.

"Absolutely…" Edward agreed pulling me into another kiss as he swept me into his arms. I could imagine the perfect ending to this day so why in the world was I so tired right now?!

"Aww…" A sickly sweet voice trickled into the room. Edward's arms fastened tighter around me, his frame straightening. "And why weren't we invited?"

Carlisle walked swiftly to the entrance, his controlled expression kind.

Dumb vampire wedding crashers.

**A/N: I think ya'll can guess who it is but if you cant you'll have to wait to find out! This has been pretty hard for me to write so far so I am truly sorry if it sucks but it will get better, I promise! REVIEWS always make it easier for me to write so do it! PEACE OUT until next time…**


	3. Somedays

A/N: I'm going to try and make this chapter longer… I know last chapter was pitiful!!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight!

**Edward P.O.V**

_I did not see this coming! They must know about my power!_

Alice thought angrily. I nodded in her direction, there was no reason to be upset with her, it wasn't her fault _they_ were here.

_We can take them._

Emmett grinned taking a step so that he stood beside me. I didn't dare put Bella down, it was obvious that she was confused but I didn't trust these vampires, not after what happened. I took a step back as they filed into the room, Renee stopped speaking, her jaw dropping as she studied the women.

_Must be family of the Cullen's…they're gorgeous. _

Renee thought, still unable to close her mouth while Phil reprimanded himself for thinking impurely.

**Bella P.O.V**

I watched in confusion, thankful that Edward hadn't tried to put me down. The panic that spread through me once I saw their inhumanely gorgeous faces was so intense that I knew I wouldn't be able to stand on my own. The worst-case scenario was happening right in front of my eyes.

Vampires- who weren't the Cullens- were dangerously close to my innocent _human_ family. However, there was still one question. Who in the world were these vampires?!

Their eyes were a threatening shade of burgundy, which seemed to be the only trait they had in common besides their paleness of course.

They reminded me of Kaitlyn, Sierra, and Brittany, at least the way they stood. This clan was much larger; the 'v' formation much more pronounced, but was uneven, there was an empty space.

The one in the front was clearly the leader, her posture, her expression, her attitude, all these things emanated control and at the moment she was in control, over all of us.

"Annabelle," Carlisle ducked his head kindly welcoming her. I tried to control my eyes from bugging open in shock but couldn't. This was Annabelle, _the_ Annabelle, the leader of the sex crazed, vicious, beautiful vampires.

My thoughts automatically went to Violet, suddenly the missing spot made sense but where was she? Was she close, waiting to kill me?

My even worst fear came to life as Renee crossed the room getting closer to these vampires than I would ever dare.

"Hello, I'm Renee Bella's Mom." She introduced herself with a smile. My body stiffened as Annabelle shook my Mother's hand returning the smile, showing all of her perfect- razor sharp- teeth. "Are you all Edward's family?"

"Yes," Annabelle smiled at Edward. "I'm his cousin… you can call me Belle."

"Nice to meet you Belle."

**Edward P.O.V**

Bella's heart was pumping over time; I didn't have to be Jasper to feel her panic. While Renee introduced herself to AnnaBelle I talked with Carlisle.

_You and Bella should leave._

He advised firstly but I knew Bella would be reluctant to leave her family though if Annabelle did decide to attack she would be no use. I nodded inconspicuously about to take a step towards the door but didn't get the chance to before Carlisle stopped me.

_Wait! Why would they leave Violet alone? No one is watching her… I don't know what she might try…_

I let out a sigh as I placed Bella on her feet knowing we would be here longer than I wanted. There was no way in which we could ask about Violet nonchalantly so bluntness would have to work for now.

Once Alice and Rosalie got Renee back to her seat next to Phil and Charlie Carlisle moved in to question the intimidating group of vampires. Emmett was still by my side looking more like a bodyguard than anything. Esme watched from the sidelines trying to contain her worry as she spoke to Renee about nothing in particular.

"Where is Violet? I see she's missing tonight." All of the women giggled at Carlisle's question.

"Well…I didn't think you would want her here." Annabelle answered with a smirk.

"You are correct." Carlisle nodded not mentioning the fact that we didn't much appreciate their presence here tonight either.

"Besides," Annabelle turned to smile at her coven who returned the gesture happily. "she wouldn't be here even if we _wanted_ her to…" Another round of giggles sounded louder this time.

"Pardon?"

This had to be the strangest coven in existence, absolutely deranged just like Violet. It wasn't easy to read their minds either; their thoughts could only be described as erratic, impossible to follow.

"We killed her off, her behavior was completely unacceptable."

"Oh…well that was unnecessary, I believe she learned her lesson."

"Well it was actually a wedding present for the happy couple."

Annabelle smiled in my direction then, I turned away studying the faces of my siblings. Rosalie's expression was impassive while Alice, Esme, and Jasper all had various degrees of shock on their now even paler faces.

_Man, I should've thought of that… now my present will look suckie._

Emmett pouted beside me crossing his massive arms.

Thankful that Bella wasn't able to hear that piece of information and hoping she wouldn't, I now knew we were safe from another annoying attack and swooped my bride in my arms once again.

"We're leaving?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Don't worry." I assured her as we walked swiftly past the seven vampires and through the door. Apparently one peaceful day was impossible but I was determined to get one and soon.

**A/N: Okay so... this chapter was longer than the last BUT horribly shorter than the first! Ugh... I'll get it right eventually. I hope you enjoyed it! I think next chapter Edward and Bella will open wedding presents and talk about the honeymoon... I know I haven't been too diligent with updating but if I got MORE REVIEWS it would DEFINITELY make me update MUCH sooner!! So do it!! REVIEW!!**

**Sierra-** My darling Rob you cannot review! It's a rule of mine... you can't review if you're IN the story! And I'm not sure... I think you ARE in love with Bella! Maybe I"ll make ya'll hook up again or maybe throw in a threesome or two... no, you'd like that cause then you'd get Edward too... And I'll update as fast as I please!!

**Alange- **Sorry I haven't been updating fast but tell me some of the things you want to know if I havent been writing them because I dont want to leave them out!!

**Lauren-xo-** I love your reviews!! Oh yea, I dont speak french but it's number three on my list of languages to learn so after Spanish and Italian I'll be right there with you!! Haha... thanks for reading!!


	4. Reading The Street Signs

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any piece of the Twilight series.

**Bella P.O.V**

"Really?"

I was still half asleep while Edward talked quietly far off on the other side of the room. Though the shock in his voice wasn't enough to pull me from my deep sleep.

"No, she's still sleeping… I'm not going to wake her… I shouldn't even tell her." I stayed perfectly still wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. My interest was peaked but since my body was physically too exhausted to even lift an eyelid I would try and remember to mention it in the morning, which would most likely be impossible.

"I don't care Alice… Charlie is safe, correct? … Then I'm not going to tell her." Once he mentioned Charlie and safety my eyes shot open, an impossible feat only a few seconds ago. I was on edge already leaving my family with seven vampires even if my new family- the Cullens- were there.

"Great! You made me wake her up…no, no I wont… yes, I do think it's funny but… whatever, goodbye." My stupid heartbeat must have given me away. His phone snapped closed and I sat up, just in time to see him cross the room in the dim light; it was probably around three in the morning.

"Is something wrong love?"

"Charlie?" I coughed out panicked. Thanks to Annabelle and her clan I never really got a proper goodbye, was he dead, or hurt?

"So you heard that?"

"_Yes_!" I shrieked urging him to explain what was going on.

"Everything is okay." Edward's cool arms locked around me, guiding me back down to the bed.

"Explain to me why it wouldn't be?!" There was no hope in calming me down now, if anything were to happen to _anyone_ because of me I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"One of the women in Annabelle's clan decided that Charlie was an ideal target for the evening…" He paused there to gauge my reaction. The blood drained from my face, my racing heartbeat that gave me away a moment ago slowed dramatically as shock spread through my body. He continued when I didn't say anything, as if I could at the moment.

"She successfully got him all the way back to their house though I was upset that no one noticed… not even Alice-"

"What's her name?" I cut Edward off, my voice fierce with anger.

"Um… Ivy I think…" My eyes narrowed.

"Who stopped her? She was stopped right?!" I gripped at his shirt anxiously awaiting his answer and trying not to hyperventilate.

"That's the funny thing, Rosalie of all people noticed Charlie was missing and she and Emmett went and found them."

"Oh…" I was surprised. Rosalie _did _practically tell me straight up that she accepted me as a sister but her being responsible for saving my dad's life… that was... nice. It almost affirmed that she was serious, that she actually cared about me and my feelings.

"So now that you know everything is okay I think you should go back to sleep... tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"Why?" I asked snuggling further into his cold embrace.

"Why our honeymoon of course." I smiled resting my head on his arm only realizing now that I didn't necessarily know where our honeymoon would be. Truth was I didn't care as long as we were together and away from all of the crazies that seemed to reside in New Orleans… at least all the crazy vampires.

The next morning I woke to the sound of a zipper closing swiftly. Edward smiled lovingly at me even though I was nearly one hundred percent positive that I looked absolutely insane at the moment with my smeared make up and wild hair. He disappeared through the door in a blur returning a moment later with a tray in hand.

"Mrs. Masen I have made you breakfast, that is, if you're hungry." As if it were scheduled to my stomach growled loud enough to answer his question without me verbally having to do so.

He strolled across the room chuckling while placing the large tray beside me on the bed. It was covered with almost every breakfast item possible and somehow he still made room to put a flower on the tray, which looked very similar to one from my bouquet.

"I love you." I sighed at his perfection welcoming the kiss he offered with a bit too much enthusiasm.

" Bella…" I could feel the warning coming. " you can't do that tonight, I like it but I'd rather you be alive."

_'Tonight? Tonight!'_ I thought, his words barely comprehensible to me.

"Bella?" He chuckled again knowing exactly why I was staring nowhere in particular wide- eyed.

"Where are we going?" I demanded excitement suddenly flooding through me along with a dangerously high amount of anticipation.

One word ran through my mind repeatedly as I still tried to grasp the meaning of it.

_Tonight, tonight, tonight!_ I would _finally_ have Edward- my husband- _tonight_. I took all of my restraint to not scream out in joy.

"It's a surprise." He grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. The place really didn't matter though, it was somewhat predictable, somewhere rainy, most likely cold, and desolate just in case he was forced to change me.

Once I was stuffed and completely clothed I sat on the edge of the large bed that I would definitely miss.

"I liked this bed." I whispered aloud.

"I'll buy you one just like it when we get settled in our new house." Edward assured zipping the last of the millions of bags I swore we didn't have earlier.

"First off, I wont need a new bed in our new house, wherever that will be and second off why do we have so many bags?"

"_We _don't have a lot of bags, _you _do…it's your wedding present form Alice." I rolled my eyes trying to keep a positive attitude but _really_ who buys only the bride a gift.

"Do we have any other presents I don't know about?"

"Actually…" Edward began, pulling a massive box out of the closet.

"Do we have time?" He nodded checking the clock mounted on the wall.

I was somewhat surprised by my excitement, I never really like receiving gifts, it was too much attention and wasted energy on just me.

He handed me a small box first, the gift tag showed that it was from Esme, they all must have each gotten me a gift seperately. It was a velvet box- definitely jewelry- I cracked it open, my breathing coming to a halt the moment I saw the beautiful necklace resting in my hands.

The chain and pendant were sterling silver, the heart swooped down beautifully, a diamond shining at the bottom, and to make it even more gorgeous a peach pearl rested in the center of the heart. It was obvious how old the necklace was and somehow being an antique made it even more precious.

"She didn't tell me about it until we were officially engaged…" Edward spoke in a whisper as the tears pooled in my eyes, I wiped them away so I would be able to see my present better.

"She bought it about five years after she joined Carlisle and I…" He laughed deep in thought. "She was determined that I would find love and that one day she would have something to give her." I opened my mouth to try and say how much I loved it or anything at all but I was speechless.

There was a barely audible tap on the door, which somewhat snapped me out of my trance.

"Hello brother, _sister_…" Alice smiled skipping into the room and landing beside me on the bed.

"I have one just like that but it has a black pearl… it's funny that she bought that for you twenty- six years before she bought mine. Whatever, you two need to leave like right now, I'll make sure all of your other presents are on the plane-"

"But Alice…" Edward interrupted, his eyes wide as he tried to communicate something to her.

"Stop it!" I growled. "If you two have a conversation in front of me it better be verbal!" They both laughed as Alice skipped gracefully out of the room with the heavy looking box of presents in hand.

With Edward's help I fastened my new necklace on unable to stop the smile that spread clear across my lips.

Seeing as walking in general for me was difficult it would have been smarter for me to pay attention while I attempted to do this simple task, but then why would I be labeled a danger magnet, right?

My gorgeous necklace gleamed as I stared at it still amazed; I found it strange that it would gleam at all seeing how there was no sun for it to reflect off of but dismissed it as magic.

"Bella!"

Edward's voice called out panicked behind me but before I could respond or even attempt to turn around my entire body came in contact with something massive and extremely hard.

I swayed for a moment fighting my increasing dizziness and battling for control of my body but as the black consumed my vision I recognized the all too familiar signs of losing consciousness.

"Are you serious?! I can't believe I missed that! This has to be _the_ funniest thing that my clumsy little sister does and I missed it!" Emmett laughed in disbelief.

Edward's growl mixed in with his laughter as well as Esme's words of concern and Carlisle's serious doctor voice.

All the voices swirled around me as I tried to open my eyes. My first guess was that I simply ran into Emmett, who was- in fact- hard and massive but apparently not if he missed the entire occurance.

"Out of all the things she ran into _that_!" Rosalie laughed.

"Don't get angry Edward." Jasper's voice was calming matching the emotion he sent out a moment later. "She would have ran into something else if you didn't put this one here."

"Ugh." My husband sighed above me, his cool hand feeling nice as he rested it on my forehead. "Bella? Love, please wake up."

"She will… in 10, 9, 8…" While Alice counted down the seconds until I would open my eyes my anticipation grew, what could i possibly have run into and what did Edward have to do with it?

--

**A/N: Yay! A LONGER chapter and only one day after my last! I am definitely feeling productive at the moment even if this chapter was basically pointless. I think this story was moving so slow because I didn't actually have much of a plot but guess what?! Something HUGE is going to happen soon!! AHHH I'm so excited!! Okay REVIEW and you'll probably get the HUGENESS sooner!!**

**Edward4eva-** Well here it is but only because you REQUESTED!! Haha...

**Brittany/HSB-** Okay, I told this to Sierra and I'm going to tell you!! No more slightly offensive reviews!! I'm only beating around the bush in your opinion because all you want is the honeymoon and you know it takes me LONG to write scenes like that!! Jerk...LOVE YOU!!

**MaddilynnCarol-** Long chapters seem to be impossible for me lately but I promise you I WILL write like a fifteen page chapter and dedicate it to you!!

**Bella-With-The-Blue-Eyes- **Yes, definitely go back and read Laissez Les Bon Temps Roulez!!

**Everybodylovesedward- **Haha... I made Bella pass out just because of your review!! I'd be damned if this chapter was happy!! Haha!!

**Lauren-xo- **Yes, they're definitely leaving the crazy vampires BUT will the drama with them REALLY be over?!

**Hoshi-ko88**- Well... Your review was interesting but it got the job done. Keep up your so very detailed reviews!! Hahaha!!


	5. Pick Me Up

**A/N**: Just had to say that last chapter had the weirdest cliffhanger EVER!! But whatever…go on…find out what happened.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Twilight series written by the extremely intelligent Stephanie Meyer.

--

**Bella P.O.V**

Once Alice was done with her countdown I kept my eyes shut searching blindly for Edward's hand. Once I found it I draped it across my throbbing forehead upset when I found no relief.

"Ugh…" I groaned stirring slightly, trying to lift my head from his lap. "Why isn't your hand cold?" His slightly cool hand was useless to me.

"Where in New Orleans…" He explained, I guess it did make sense that his body temperature would rise but right now it wasn't convenient for me.

"I'll get some ice." Rosalie offered as Edward helped me onto my feet wrapping one arm securely around my waist.

"Did you love it that much that you had to give it a violent hug?" Emmett burst into laughter again, the volume of his voice not helping my impending headache. Esme gave him a disproving look resting both of her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm okay." I assured before she could express any kind of unnecessary concern. The crowd in front of me including a very large Emmett obstructed my view of whatever caused my latest concussion.

"I was distracted." I blushed looking down at my feet.

"How can you not see something as big as-"

"Enough!" Edward interrupted growling at Emmett while his eyes narrowed into threatening slits.

"I really like the necklace- thank you Esme." I smiled suddenly remembering the reason why all of this happened though I would never admit it. Esme and Carlisle disappeared into the house both giving me farewell hugs.

"Your flight leaves in an hour, do what you have to and get going." Alice said sternly to Edward as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Edward nodded as everyone else disappeared, each revealing a piece of whatever I'd run into. Just as Emmett began to move Rosalie stepped directly in front of me pressing a freezing cold ice pack to my forehead.

"Thank you." I winced holding the ice pack on my own.

"Have fun." She looked up at Edward, one eyebrow raised, a knowing smirk playing across her perfect lips. Before I could blink she was gone but her strange behavior was one of the farthest things from my mind.

There, perched beside the curb was a gorgeous vehicle, dark blue and beautifully topped off with a vibrant yellow ribbon.

"What is _that_?" I gawked trying not to sound too excited; with my luck this was probably a gift for some sixteen year old across the street. Then again, I didn't want to sound too interested, I was perfectly content with my truck, which may be difficult to transport to our new home.

"It's yours and you _will_ accept it happily… unless you don't like it- then we can exchange it. Bella? … It's a wedding present…Bella?" I was officially in shock but overjoyed nonetheless. I decided not to complain, a new life, a new car… it was simple though I would miss my truck.

"I love it." I whispered trying to sound as genuine as possible.

"I told you I'd get you an Audi."

"What is it in technical car language so that I wont sound dumb."

"An Audi TT in ocean blue, that's all you really need to know." He laughed knowing I wouldn't be able to remember.

"Whooohoo!" Charlie's voice sounded loudly behind me. "Is that for you Bella?!"

"Yes." I smiled up lovingly at my husband. Renee and Phil both stepped onto the sidewalk wide-eyed.

"Omigod!" Renee squealed hugging my car but not nearly as 'violently' as me as Emmett put it.

"Leave!" Alice shouted through an open window upstairs. I pried my eyes from my car turning my attention to my parents gazing at my beautiful car in disbelief, if only they knew this would be the last time they would see me. I'm sure they wouldn't be so interested in my new car.

"Mom!" I cried practically running into Renee's arms and squeezing her tighter than I ever had.

"Have fun honey… you and Edward should come visit sometime, it would be fun."

"Sure." I smile sadly trying to hold back the tears.

"Dad?" I turned to Charlie; it was funny how I always tried not to call him by his first name, how I always had to force myself to call him Dad. However, now, I wouldn't call him anything else and now it was too late… I'd never see my parents again.

To stifle the tears I watched as Edward loaded my beautiful car with our luggage, I snapped back into reality once he closed the trunk, the sound almost grim, the finality of it striking me harder now than it ever did before.

With one last round of hugs I headed towards my car. Edward offered me the keys but I wasn't in the mood to drive at the moment.

I sighed contently as Sierra's house disappeared from my view, the rest of my family- both human and vampire- would stay there for only two more days. I would be nervous especially with the scare we had with poor unsuspecting Charlie last night, but it didn't make me nervous enough to stay longer.

I was ecstatic with the fact that I would finally be done with Sierra, Kaitlyn, and especially Brittany, New Orleans was unique, exciting, and full of life but… not for me... never again.

--

**A/N: I wanted to get a long chapter out BUT...no. This would have been longer but the bell is about to ring( haha I'm at school). So next chapter ya'll will DEFINITELY get your HUGE surprise!! Until then REVIEW!! Maybe you'll get another chapter tomorrow but only if I get like 10 reviews or something amazing like that!! Haha… PEACE YA'LL.**

**Maddilynncarol- Thanks for the compliment!!**

**Miss Annoying- Perfect name for you Lauryn... REALLY!!**

**Everybodylovesedward- Yea, I like talking to my reviewers because without ya'll I definitely wouldn't be writing this!**


	6. Chasing Pavements

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, etc…

**Charlie P.O.V**

I waved sadly as Bella rode away in her fancy new car with Edward…her husband. The thought was still difficult to accept, a divorce would be inevitable. I was in deep thought, wondering how much my life would change without Bella.

"I love you." Renee giggled pecking Phil on the cheek as she giggled like someone much younger than her would, the sight sickened me.

Life wouldn't change much back in Forks, the food would get worse but I'd survived before and I could do just fine now. I held back the gagging sound that automatically formed in my throat at the sight of Renee with another man, so close to him, completely ignoring me.

"Lets go to that café!" She suggested enthusiastically. I slid my hands into my pockets and walked into the dark corridor that led to the open courtyard in the center of the beautiful place we were able to stay in for free. The amount of connections the Cullens seemed to have was remarkable.

I sighed, a feeling of loneliness crashing through me. I was getting old and more importantly I was losing hope, maybe I would never find love, however, with the help of Rosalie and Emmett last night I was set back a step. I sat in the eerily empty courtyard until I heard Renee's voice sounding clearer, coming closer, if I had to watch her touch Phil one more time I wouldn't be able to hold back the gagging.

My room was on the second floor, I looked over the railing to see Phil and Renee in an embrace. I was over the divorce and had been for a while but it was still hard to see, only because I was still alone.

With a flick of my wrist I flung the door to my room open, a new kind of determination fueling my actions. As I stared at the small piece of paper with ten numbers written beautifully across it I pictured Ivy. She was gorgeous, deep brown waves streaked down her back, her silky hair was striped beautifully with vibrant burgundy highlights. Her skin was so beautiful, so delicate looking, however, the most breathtaking thing about her where her eyes, vibrant red, and gorgeous.

When I first saw her I was in awe, and amazed that she actually took interest in _me_ of all people.

"Hello?" Her seductive voice answered.

"Hello Ivy… this is Charlie- from last night." I suddenly grew nervous, scared that she wouldn't remember me.

"Oh from the wedding…" Realization lightened her voice, then, her sultry tone returned. "Can I do something for you?" I took a deep breath, resisting her was impossible.

I scoffed silently as I remembered Emmett's words '_Don't mess with her man, she's no good._' those had to be words of jealousy, no man would be able to find anything wrong with a woman as perfect as Ivy, even if he _did_ have Rosalie.

"I 'm going to be in town for a few more days and was wondering if… if you would like to go out sometime?" One of my eyebrows rose as an inhumane purring sound came faintly from the other end of the phone line, I dismissed it, it was simply added to her sexiness.

"I'd love to!" She answered immediately, a smile clear in her voice. I was lost in thought as I pictured her smile, it was absolutely gorgeous, mesmerizing. "I'll come and pick you up tonight." She offered and I didn't object, I had no clue how to get around this confusing abstractly shaped city.

I hung up the phone after saying goodbye and went straight to my suitcase, I didn't want to dress up or cause any attention to be drawn to myself, I wouldn't let Emmett or anyone stop me tonight.

**Bella P.O.V**

I stared out of the window pretending to watch the city pass by but Edward knew better.

"You can cry love… I don't mind."

"Oh, Edward…" I sobbed burying my face into his shoulder, the stupid center console got in the way but he still managed to circle his arm around me, supplying me with some comfort. "I don't want you to think I think that I'm making the wrong choice- I love you so much!" I sobbed again realizing that breathing was starting to become more difficult.

I was somewhat surprise when the car came to a slow stop as Edward pulled aside on the shoulder of a relatively busy street.

"What are you doing?" I questioned but he didn't answer, climbing out the car. My door opened a moment later as Edward offered me his hand, a serious look of concern on his face. "We're going to be late." I refused to get out the car raising my eyebrows in defiance. My husband rolled his eyes pulling me out of the car against my will.

"I don't care about any flight…any trip… I don't care about anything if you're not happy." The true sincerity of his words rang in my ears only causing my tears to fall faster. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist squeezing him as tight as possible.

The noisy cars on the street didn't exist anymore, all I heard were Edward's comforting words. He stroked my hair, pressing his cool lips to my forehead every once in a while as my grip around his waist loosened. The anxiety attack I faced was finally subsiding.

"I'm ready." I breathed taking one more cleansing breath before letting go of Edward completely.

"Are you sure?" He asked not convinced.

"I'm sure." I cracked a slight smile up at him hopefully assuring that I was okay. I reached for the handle of the car door, however, Edwards cool hand wound around mine stopping me.

"Wha-" I began to question but stopped once I saw the expression on his face, the look in his eye. A crooked smile graced his lips making my breath stop short in my throat. Within a second his cool lips met mine roughly, my back pressed to the car as one of his hands rested on the small of my back, slipping under my shirt.

His other hand cupped my cheek, holding my face gently as he deepened the kiss. My hands tangled in his hair, once again I could barely remember where we were, the witnesses to our current activity barely concerned me. His cool hand glided up my back, massaging any tension I held in my body away, my shirt began to raise as dizziness began to make me faint.

The hand that he'd gently placed on my cheek earlier was now resting against the car behind me, I broke away unwillingly gasping for much needed air.

"Bella." He moaned as he buried his forehead into the crook of my neck, something he hadn't done since we were on the yacht. My body stiffened, this all happened too spontaneously, and in the strangest place, I untangled my hands from his hair, my eyes scanning the busy street. I wouldn't be able to see Brittany if I tried, she would be hiding.

"What's wrong?" He asked, true curiosity behind his words.

"Do you feel anything?"

"Yes…" He began wearily. "I want you very badly at the moment." He smirk pulling me closer towards hisself.

"Exactly." I groaned. "Brittany is probably close."

"Oh…" He laughed. The expression on his face was odd, one I was sure I hadn't seen before. He looked like me… as if he should be blushing.

"What?" I asked, my voice raising an octave.

"Brittany isn't around…" He explained. "I'm a bit ashamed of my behavior though, I should know how to control myself." He reached for the door apologizing. A smile spread across my lips, he paused eyeing me curiously.

"What are you smiling about?" He couldn't control his own smile as the corners of his perfect lips twitched.

"Nothing." I raised an eyebrow, a knowing smirk growing more prominent now, replacing the smile my lips held only moments ago. "I love you." And with one final peck on his cool lips I ducked into my car, a hole seeming to burn in the pit of my stomach as anticipation for our honeymoon spread thorough me.

**A/N: **OH NO!! POOR CHARLIE!! Okay ya'll I don't have much to say except I hope you enjoyed it and... REVIEW!! Thanks to my eight reviewers for last chapter!! Oh yea, I have a new story!! It's called **Misery Loves It's Company** it sounds sad but it's really not going to be...it's actually going to be funny... it's mostly in Edward's point of view. So you have two things to do!! 1. REVIEW and 2. Read MLIC... NOW!! Haha...

Miss Annoying- whatever honey we ALL know my grammar is horrible so what the use in trying?! I'm sending the first three chapters of Apprehensive to that agent tonight!! Wish me luck!! Oh yea, go read my new story!! NOW!!

Lauren-xo- I was wondering what happened to you!! Yea, something HUGE is going to happen but I've put Bella and Edward through so much I think I might just let them finally do the deed in peace. HAHA!!

Everybodylovesedward- Have...you...not...been...reading... my...story?! Haha. I ALWAYS over use dots... it's cool with me! However I over haha and so I can't relate to you on the lol thing...sry... Haha...

Edward4Eva- Haha... nice try but...NO... though my nine reviews suited me just fine... you're VERY lucky.

Sir Spamalot- Well... I'm happy you enjoyed LLBTR and this so far. I consider Bella being changed a happy ending and I DO want that but I'm not sure... I have to think about that one... Haha am I evil?

MaddilynnCarol- I know!! I want that car so bad!! But I want the convertible version.


	7. You Don't Understand Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Twilight Series.

**Alice P.O.V**

The main topic of the evening was Edward and Bella and if we believed that he could meet her demands successfully.

"You are incredibly wrong Jasper! I love Edward and all but after _that _many years of celibacy I don't think he can pull it off." Emmett was being so negative.

"He won't hurt her…too much." I assured.

"Alice…" Jasper warned. For a moment I forgot the rules, I wasn't allowed to speak of the future when numerous bets were being made.

"I'm not saying he'll hurt her." Emmett smiled. "I'm saying I wish I gave him more advice."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Whoever loses gets to baby sit Charlie tonight." My limbs froze, an extremely vivid vision took over my mind, the clarity was overwhelming. Even after everything that happened last night, Charlie would somehow manage to get into trouble tonight.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked in a calm tone.

"Charlie." I choked out, the vision felt incredibly real.

"No!" I yelled just as Ivy's razor sharp teeth gleamed in the dimly lit room. I lunged forward, ready to attack her, not even realizing that I wasn't there, completely forgetting that I was having a vision.

When I opened my eyes my arms were pinned tightly behind my back by Emmett while Jasper repeated my name over and over again, trying to pull me back into consciousness.

"What did she see?" Rosalie demanded. "Is Charlie okay?" She grabbed my shoulders. The world was suddenly clear again. I struggled against Emmett's steel grasp and soon enough he let go, realizing what I was trying to do.

They all followed as I ran through the house as fast as I could. We all stopped outside of Charlie's room, there wasn't much movement but I heard his breathing, a slow rhythm that I was determined to conserve.

Suddenly his phone rang; I leaned in closer, already anticipating who was calling.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I stood in front of the gorgeous floor length mirror in my room trying to decide whether or not I should tuck in my shirt when my phone rang.

"Hello Charlie." I recognized her alluring voice immediately.

"Oh…er…hello Ivy, is there something wrong?"

"Sadly there is." I tried not to get too upset, maybe her car simply broke down, maybe she wasn't calling to cancel. "I can't make it tonight, I hope you understand."

"Oh sure, it's fine."

"Maybe we can get together some other time."

"Sure…of course."

"Goodbye."

"Bye." I tried not to sound too upset but she probably noticed.

I'd overheard Renee convince the Cullens to go on a ghost tour tonight, I could do that but what was the point. They'd all probably break off into couples and leave me as the seventh wheel…no thank you. I collapsed on the large bed where I would spend the night…alone. Why was my life so lonely, and somehow, incredibly complicated?

**Alice P.O.V**

I sighed; a great weight had just been lifted off of my chest since Ivy decided to cancel.

"Are you planning on telling us what the hell is going on?!" Rose asked acidicly. Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder and surprisingly she relaxed. Jasper probably helped with that.

"Ivy was going to hurt Charlie tonight… but not anymore." They followed as I walked back to the living room, hanging on my every word.

"We shouldn't leave him all alone tonight." Rosalie suggested, I dipped my head trying to force a vision. All I got was Charlie watching T.V. all night…alone.

"He'll be fine."

"Ivy probably realized that if she messed with Charlie she'd have us to answer to." Emmett grinned confidently.

"Okay…" I grabbed Jasper and we disappeared through the front gate. We had three hours until the ghost tour and I was going to utilize those valuable shopping hours.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was completely alone, the Cullens, Renee, and Phil had already left an hour ago and the strange owners of this house apparently went hunting, which was strange for three women, at least, it was strange to me.

Nothing good was on the television but that didn't stop me from flipping idly through the channels repeatedly. After flipping through each of the five hundred channels three times I shut the television off.

The room was dark but I didn't bother to turn on a light. A sliver of moonlight seeped through the old paned window. Suddenly, without warning, my door creaked open, the dim light of the night sky filling the room. My eyes tried desperately to adjust and once they did, my pulse sky rocketed.

"Are you coming or are you just going to lay there all night?" Her voice sent chills up and down my spine, looks like I was going to have an eventful night…thank god.

--

**A/N: Ya'll I am so incredibly sorry for neglecting you for so long!! Between exams and a funeral this was not on my list of priorities… but now I'm going to try and keep up with updates. Okay, happy summer and REVIEW!! You have extra time anyway…**


	8. Time Bomb

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series!

**Bella P.O.V**

I was somewhat confused when Edward said we were almost there but our surroundings seemed to be thinning out instead of the busy street I was used to around the airport.

"Where are we?" I asked as my car silently hummed up a bridge, water suddenly visible.

"New Orleans East…"

"Okay…" I said as if that helped me at all.

"That water down there is Lake Ponchatrain and…" That helped a little but I was still confused, we would surely miss our flight at this rate, especially with this detour. "that over there is the New Orleans private airport." Maybe we wouldn't be late.

"What makes it private?"

"Money." He smiled as we pulled into the parking lot.

I was still amazed at how smooth my car drove. I knew that the moment I got behind the wheel I would feel like a traitor to my truck but this was all part of my new life.

It was hard- even with everything else going on- not to daydream about what was going to happen in the near future. Soon I would be a vampire and even though the process would be incredibly painful I could only think about the simple things. Like moving into our new house, wherever that would be, and sharing a room with Edward, we wouldn't be able to sleep but I would definitely cherish the alone time we would have, without everything being so complicated. Without Charlie having to know exactly where I was.

"Which one are we taking?" I asked eyeing the jets scattered along the runways.

"The blue one." He pointed it out as we walked. I had trouble paying attention, not wanting to leave my gorgeous car.

"It will be fine," He chuckled wrapping an arm around my waist. "Carlisle will be here in about an hour to pick it up."

"I'm going to miss it." He chuckled again as we approached a tall man standing by the entrance to the jet. Fear struck me as we approached the small aircraft, its size almost guaranteed a flight full of turbulence.

"Just in time Edward." The man smiled enthusiastically as he grasped Edward's hand. "This is Mrs. Cullen, correct?"

"Yes." I smiled shaking his hand, I tried not wince at his firm grasp. The sun was so intense that standing out on the shade less take off strip was beginning to become unbearable.

"Well I guess it's time for us to get going!" He announced signaling for us to follow him up the metal steps leading into the tiny aircraft. "Our destination is so exciting…the perfect honeymoon… I'm guessing ya'll haven't been to-"

"Mr. Breux!" Edward exclaimed sharply, cutting the man off. "I apologize," He said quickly after upon seeing both mine and the pilot's shocked expressions.

"This trip is a surprise for my wife." He explained.

"So she doesn't know where we're going?"

"No."

"That was a close one." He laughed as he slipped into the miniscule control room. "Buckle up!" He called before shutting the door.

Edward moved quickly to close the main door, which the pilot had recklessly forgotten to do.

"I don't feel safe with him flying." I whispered tightening my seatbelt.

"It's okay, we still have our emergency airplane evacuation plan."

"Oh yea." I cringed remembering his wonderful plan, which would most definitely work.

"Don't worry." Edward's cool hand wrapped comfortingly around mine, I opened my eyes to give him a smile though it probably resembled something much more horrific.

"You were never scared to fly before." His eyebrows bunched together in confusion.

"The plane never shook this much before." I said nervously waiting for the ascension to be over.

"Just two hours, love." His cool lips pressed to the back of my hand but I didn't open my eyes .

"Tell me something nice, something I want to hear." I demanded trying to sway my thoughts of the plane crashing.

"Well…" He thought for a moment. "We're married."

"Mmhmm." I nodded.

"We're almost officially on our honeymoon."

"_Mmhmm_." I said with more feeling. He chuckled before continuing.

"And everyone is safe and happy."

"Mmmm…" I agreed letting out a deep breath. Hearing that both of my parents- especially Charlie- were safe was comforting. The plane ride suddenly became smooth as we evened out, no longer going vertical. Now only thoughts of tonight were on my mind, the nerves kicking in once again.

**A/N: Yea… this chapter has no purpose, no new information or anything, only showing how oblivious Bella is to what's going on in NOLA. BUT next chapter we'll find out how or if Charlie dies!! Exciting, huh?! Well review…NOW!! **


	9. Daydreamer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Are we going to dinner?" I asked as Ivy's impressive car moved smoothly over the bumpy streets of New Orleans.

"Seriously, Charlie?" I tilted my head to the side, the look on her breathtaking features obviously stated that I'd missed something.

What did I miss?

"Well," She began, one eyebrow arched as the car slid fluidly to the curb. We'd stopped but it was so dark that I couldn't tell where we were.

"We're both grown- ups, aren't we?" She smirked leaning uncomfortably close to me.

My throat constricted, I swallowed hard before responding with a shaky nod.

"Then we can skip dinner, correct?" She continued, I nodded uneasily once again.

"So, I guess I have just one question."

"Yes?" I was proud that I actually managed to produce a full, comprehensible, word with her so close.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked before shoving the door open and ducking gracefully out of the low sports car.

"Oh, okay." I struggled with the seatbelt trying to get out of the car, eagerness suddenly overcame me, it had been so long. What I thought was going to be one of the most miserable nights of my life was turning out to be one of the most exciting.

"Follow me." She grinned seductively, leading me through a set of extremely large iron gates.

She waited for me to walk through before closing them behind me. With another sexy smile she locked the gate with a large, old fashioned lock, using a key that looked just as old. No one would be able to get in or out without the key that she tucked securely into her cleavage.

Without another word she signaled for me to follow, I watched as she walked up the brick walkway leading to, what appeared to be, an extremely old mansion.

Her hips swayed femininely as she walked gracefully in very high heels, I had to remind myself to take a deep breath. The front door opened before she even had the chance to knock.

"Hello Annabel." Ivy greeted the woman standing in the doorway, who I recognized from the wedding.

Annabel looked older than all the other women in their – what would you call it- group, maybe?

Nevertheless, she was gorgeous and probably much better suited for me than Ivy; after all, Ivy was only twenty-two. Technically she _could _be my daughter if I were a bit rowdy in my teenage years.

"Oh Charlie." Annabel exclaimed once I walked through the massive doorway. "You smell divine."

She said with too much feeling as she trailed her cool fingers along my shoulder blade.

"Utterly delicious!" She continued, grinning at Ivy.

Her words made me uncomfortable but I reminded myself that I was in a different part of the country; this was just how southern people talked.

"Absolutely." Ivy agreed grinning at me as she bit her bottom lip and locked the door; the sound seemed to echo through the foyer, bouncing off of the high ceiling and back down to us.

"Now let's go have a taste." She winked, grabbing my tie, tugging at it for me to follow.

"O…o…okay…" I gulped, following her up the enormous staircase in the middle of the foyer.

I looked back forgetting that Annabel was present, I hadn't heard her leave but somehow she was gone. I shook my head, not worrying about Annabel; Ivy was my main focus now.

**Alice P.O.V**

The Ghost tour was relatively boring as we moved from different buildings, which were supposedly haunted. We thought it would be exciting considering that we all had heightened senses but there was nothing to be found.

All of the tourist snapped pictures with their disposable cameras, hoping to get what the guide called a spirit photo.

"This is the Lalaurie Mansion, it is considered one of the most haunted and scariest places in New Orleans." The guide informed us in an animated voice.

"Do you all feel that?" Jasper asked squeezing his eyes tightly and taking deep, measured, breaths.

"Are you okay?" I asked suddenly concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay, let's go." We followed quickly behind the group who had already began to enter the house.

The moment I stepped foot in the doorway a chill ran through me, something that I could never recall experiencing since it was a human thing to do.

"Woah." I breathed, a bit taken aback.

"You guys don't look so good, especially Jasper." Renee pointed out, concern ridden across her face. I was so preoccupied with what I was feeling I hadn't noticed him gripping the door frame too tightly.

"Jasper." I whispered, placing my hand over his, firmly removing it from the wooden frame, but it was too late, it crumbled to the ground.

Renee gasped, her eyes widening.

"Old houses." Carlisle explained in a desperate attempt to cover for my husband. "Why don't you two catch up to the group while we tend to Jasper."

Phil nodded, guiding a still shocked Renee back to the group who were already a good distance away hanging onto the guides every word.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked, resting a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Can a house emit emotions?" I grew concerned as Jasper's breathing became even shallower, almost as if he were struggling.

"No, that's impossible." Carlisle shook his head, deep in thought.

"Then there can only be two explanations for these feelings!" He shouted. We all paused taken aback by his yelling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He apologized quickly, dropping to his knees and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Emmett, Rosalie you two go with Phil and Renee, keep an eye on them." Carlisle instructed, his tone suddenly serious.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Esme tried to soothe Jasper.

"Search the house." Jasper commanded once he regained composure of hisself.

"Why?" Esme cocked her head to the side awaiting an answer.

"Because they're keeping us here, they're hurting us!" He shouted once again, floating to his feet unexpectedly.

Carlisle moved in front of Jasper blocking him from glaring at Esme.

"_Us_?" Carlisle asked raising one eyebrow.

"I'm going right away." Esme assured grabbing me to go along with her. I heard Jasper apologize to Carlisle as we ran up the staircase, avoiding the crowd who were still in the lower portion of the house.

--

**A/N: **Hehehehehehe… The Cullens in a maybe haunted house, very interesting!! I haven't forgotten about Charlie and I know I told ya'll that this chapter would tell you how or if he dies but…things change! I almost forgot…REVIEW people!!

--

**Everybodylovesedward-** Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have said 'how or if Charlie dies' I hope I didn't give anything away!!

**Amber- **Thanks for the compliment!

**Montana Wilson-** Haha…my chapters are NEVER long enough, I know…sorry!

**Snazzysax12- **I'm happy you like my stories! Here's your chapter!


	10. I'd Like To

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight Series is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

**Bella P.O.V**

Edward tried to convince me to rest on the jet but rest was impossible. It was silly but I couldn't help but to try and calculate precisely how many hours it would be until I finally got what I wanted.

I sat there, Edward's cool arm wrapped around my shoulders as the plane glided gradually towards the ground.

The sky was dim as we stepped off of the jet, if I weren't so distracted and nervous I would have time to be surprised that we actually made it to wherever we were alive. Considering our pilot wasn't so attentive.

Wait, where were we?

I looked around the tiny airport with only one minuscule landing strip, wherever we were wasn't very nice and definitely was the opposite of what I thought Edward had planned.

As we walked to a waiting car Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, his touch sent a shiver through my entire body.

"Are you cold?" He asked removing his arm from around me.

"Quite the opposite." I whispered, making the mistake of believing he wouldn't hear me.

"I see." He smiled, dazzling me immediately. 'One hour' I told myself letting out a deep breath.

**Edward P.O.V**

The plane ride was strange to say the least. Bella was relatively quiet for most of the ride so, without anything else to listen to, I relaxed and listened to my wife's steady heartbeat.

Every once in awhile I would plant a kiss on her forehead, her neck, anywhere her warm skin was exposed. However, that wasn't the strange thing, I was absolutely used to her reaction to my touch, her accelerated heartbeat, the crimson blush that would build in her cheeks... but now was different, now she seemed much more nervous.

By the time we got into the car I was going mad.

If I could only read her mind I wouldn't be going insane right now.

"You alright Bella?" I finally asked as we neared our destination.

"Yes…it's just that…um…we're almost there." She answered hesitantly while giving me a shy smile.

It was hard for me not smack myself in the head and scream 'duh' to myself.

Bella was nervous because, for the first time, we would _try_ to go further than just kissing. The thought of having her completely always seemed to be on my mind but I never let her know that, that would've only fueled her attempts to sway my decision to wait.

I hadn't realized I was staring down at Bella until she looked up and gave me a half smile.

How could she want so much from me?

What if I lost control?

What if I lose myself and kill my Bella?

"Edward, you're shaking." Bella noticed, placing a hand on my knee.

"Oh…um…sorry." I zoned out once again as a more human concern flew into my mind about tonight. What if I couldn't please her? I was just as experienced, as she was when it came to this kind of thing.

"This is it." The driver informed us in a heavy Spansih accent as the car pulled up to the dock.

"A boat?" Bella asked as we stepped out of the car, the dread evident in her voice. I couldn't blame her for being scarred from boats after nearly being drowned.

"It's taking us to our _final_ destination, I promise."

**Bella P.O.V**

I stepped on the boat totally and completely upset, an hour and a half ago I calculated –stupidly- that I'd have Edward in an hour but that was obviously wrong.

"How long is this boat ride going to take and where is everyone else?" The lack of civilians on board the medium sized boat hadn't gone unnoticed.

"It's been about forty-five minutes so we should be there in two hours." My hand balled into a fist. I immediately began calculating again. Three hours was my new time. There was no way in hell I was waiting that long.

"And the people…where are all the people on this boat?" I asked once again as a brilliant plan began to form in my head.

"There's only a captain and his helper, this boat is private." The sky was now dark, the air smelled highly of the salt water that surrounded us, the air was somewhat cool but not incredibly so, wherever we were was tropical. I battled with myself for a moment glancing up at Edward.

"Is everything okay with you Bella?"

"No, not really Edward."

"Can I get you something? Are you tired? What is it?" He seemed relatively open to give me whatever I wanted and he'd agreed to give me every inch of his self after the wedding. I should at least have the choice of where we did it.

I rose to my feet, walking down the boat and turning a corner so that Edward couldn't see me.

"Bella?" I heard him call but didn't answer; he would have to come investigate.

"Bella?" He called again, his voice extremely close. He had to hear my racing heartbeat… I knew I could.

I wound my hands together nervously, my face growing warmer by the minute, my stomach twisted with anticipation as I waited for him to round the corner.

I chanted words of encouragement to myself as I fluffed my hair… if I couldn't act sexy I could at least look it.

He rounded the corner, a serious look of concern on his face; it actually made him look sexier than normal…somehow.

"Bella, what in the world are you doing?" I avoided answering his question, words would only complicate things, they would only give him a chance to stall.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my toes to crush my lips to his, he was hesitant at first, trying to get away with a pitifully short kiss.

"_Edward_." I groaned looking up into his eyes, trying to get mine to display the need for him I was feeling inside.

**Edward P.O.V**

"_Edward_." Bella groaned looking up into my eyes.

Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes smoldered as she started at me, her hair was messy from a long day of traveling but not in a bad way at all. My Bella looked incredibly sexy, unable to resist, but this was wrong, didn't she want more.

Didn't she want something romantic, something beautifully prepared for?

"Edward, _please_." She groaned again, this time resting her warm hands on my chest.

"Bella I-" Before I could protest she caught my lips into another of her breathtaking kisses.

Her overheated hands slid under my thin shirt, running up and down my chest.

It took everything in me not to moan, not to encourage her any further.

I broke away from her, giving her the air that she, apparently, needed desperately.

"Just an hour and a half Bella, I promise."

"No," She growled biting her bottom lip, I'd never seen her this…_aggressive_. " Do you know what I've been through Edward?! Do you see what you do to me and yet I never get more than a simple kiss?! And New Orleans! Oh, yes, lets talk about New Orleans! So many times that we came so close, so incredibly close and it never happened!"

"Bella if we could just-" I tried to justify my reason for waiting just a couple hours more but she cut me off with a question that killed me.

"Do you love me Edward?"

"Of course." I responded immediately.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She challenged raising her shirt over her head and throwing it over her shoulder.

I looked away, my will to stay away so small that I was going to snap at any moment.

**Bella P.O.V**

He looked away not able to handle what I was throwing at him. I had already stepped out of my comfort zone, but now I was stuck, at a loss for what I should do next. What could I possibly do to persuade him?

Then, as if God sent it straight to me from heaven an idea emerged. Okay, well, maybe not from God considering what I was about to do.

**Edward P.O.V**

Bella was finally quiet, not begging anymore and more importantly not taking off any more of her clothes. Maybe she was thinking the same thing as I, maybe she realized that this wasn't the most proper place to lose her virginity.

Without a word Bella grabbed the back of my hand brining it to her mouth. She kissed my palm trying to grab my attention.

I turned wearily, scared that she might do one more thing, that's all it would take, one thing to throw me over the edge.

A devilish grin crossed her lips and she ran my hand up and down her neck never breaking eye contact with me.

"B…B…Bella…I-" She didn't try to argue this time, only lowering my hand, forcing me to explore her gorgeous body.

I closed my eyes, falling back on the wall behind me. She giggled, pushing her entire body against mine, pulling me into yet another kiss.

"Edward." She breathed against my neck, which was _all_ I needed, resisting her was an idiotic thing to try and I was tired of being an idiot tonight.

--

**A/N: **Hehehehehe… I hope ya'll aren't fooled too easily!! It's getting hard to decide who I should cut to: Charlie, the Cullens, or Edward and Bella. Ugh, when you review –cause I know you will- tell me what you'd like next…REVIEW if you want the next chapter soon!!

**Lauren-xo-** Agh…the teasing!! Anyway thank you so much for the review; this story is so busy it's crazy…it kinda hurts my brain!

**Ksangi**- Yep, that's the Lalaurie Mansion, today it's an apartment complex. It's so creepy to know that it's in the same city as me and that I've probably passed it a couple hundred times.

**Edward4Eva- **Like I'd tell you when Charlie's going to die!!

**Seairleas**- You have won the award for best review EVER! You've pretty much abolished every doubt I've ever had about my writing. I absolutely don't mind that it sounded like a comment on a report or you being a teacher that just makes it a more reputable review! Thank you so much for the review!

**harrypottertwilightlover92- **Sorry but I don't think this chapter will help your suspense problem much, hehe…


	11. Handlebars

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANY of the Twilight Series.

**A/N: Ha! It was dumb of me to ask ya'lls opinion on who I should go to next! I should have known ya'll are DIEING to see if Charlie lives! Hehe…dieing to see if he lives, get it? Okay…never mind… just read.**

**--**

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Make yourself comfortable." Ivy smiled as she slipped into a room, which I could only assume to be a bathroom.

I sat on the edge of her bed, the only available seating in her room.

"Relax, Charlie." I whispered to myself as she strode confidently in the room wearing very little. Not much was left to the imagination and I had a strong feeling that pretty soon _nothing_ would be.

Without hesitation she leapt at me, straddling my waist with her legs, she attacked my lips hungrily. It took me a moment to respond only because she'd taken me completely by surprise.

"Careful Charlie." She purred. "My teeth are _very_ dangerous."

"What?" I gasped between kisses.

"That's only one of many precautions you should take when making love to a vampire."

"What?!" I pulled away from Ivy, not that I believed her, but the fact that she might be insane suddenly made her less attractive.

"Aww, you don't believe me, do you?" I could only respond with a nervous laugh. "Would you like me to prove it?" I let out a sigh ready to be entertained. She crossed the room picking up an antique chair and bending it in half.

"Still not convinced?"

"Hardly…now can we stop this?" I was beginning to get worried, watching her stand there in barely any clothing, which only made me hope that she wasn't crazy more than before.

"How about this?" She smirked grabbing the silk cover from on top of her bed.

"What about it?" She rose one of her eyebrows before gently skimming the silk under her teeth. It cut _so_ easily, much more efficient than the sharpest knife in my kitchen at home.

"I…I think I should go." I stuttered rushing to the door, the thought that my lips were only inches away from those…those vicious weapons was debilitating.

"I don't think so." She laughed darkly as she grabbed my wrist throwing me clear across the large room and back onto the bed. I was in awe, the force at which she threw me was inhumane and she did it effortlessly.

"If you leave, Charlie, I would be upset on two very important levels." I swallowed hard, not daring to ask what those levels were. But, of course, she continued regardless.

"First of all, and most importantly, there will be no one here to please me, and second of all, I'll go thirsty." My eyes widened in horror, this couldn't be happening, vampires didn't exist! But the proof was there, I'd seen it with my own eyes!

"Don't look so surprised Charlie." She laughed playfully. "Your own daughter married one of us just a couple days ago, I was sure you knew…oops." She giggled again.

My breath caught in my throat, Edward Cullen was a vampire, a dangerous vampire and he had my Bella!

Bella was in danger!

I tried to climb to my feet but Ivy pushed me back down onto the bed, her hands wrapping tightly around my wrists, pinning them down to the mattress.

"After all I told you, after how I explained how it would inconvenience me that you left you're still trying to leave?! That's harsh Charlie… Just to think, I was going to kill you quickly! Too bad." She laughed again before capturing my lips with hers. This was it…the beginning to my end.

**Esme P.OV**

The Lalaurie Mansion was gorgeous, the renovations that had been done recently were wonderful and more importantly, kept the natural essence of the very antique home.

However, even the beauty of this place wouldn't be able to hold me long, something wasn't right here…not right in the least.

**Alice P.O.V**

I wandered through the house, following closely behind Esme, a creak sounded above us and we both stopped, exchanging weary glances to each other.

"Whoever it is can't hurt us." Esme comforted but I caught the uneasy expression on her face before we continued moving up the second floor staircase.

As we progressed through the house, searching every room.

We finally reached the last room in which we hadn't checked but there was nothing.

"Oh well." Esme sighed. "Old houses _do_ make sounds on their own." I opened my mouth to agree when a loud groan sounded, coming from a small door in the corner of the room.

"Jasper's right!" I gawked, staring at the door. Some _was _in danger, someone was in pain!

I didn't move until Esme did, but when we opened the door there was nothing…nothing at all.

Esme gasped, cupping a hand over her mouth, loud footsteps echoed around the room, then.

Simultaneously, we spun around only to find nothing, again.

"That's enough." I shrieked running towards the door, Esme following quickly behind. Even being indestructible these ghosts frightened me because I could definitely sense more than one presence.

Just before I stepped through the door it slammed in my face trapping us in the room.

I shied away from the door instead of simply opening it. Instinctively, I called for my husband, something I did when I was too overwhelmed.

It was dumb of me not consider his breakdown only moments ago; he was definitely less stable than I.

Regardless, he and Carlisle were there in seconds, they banged on the door, commanding us to unlock it.

"It's not locked!" Esme explained in a worried tone while pushing as they pulled on the other side.

I stood there frozen; three powerful vampires couldn't open a simple door. It groaned in protest as they shoved against it, splinters of the old wood flying off in different directions.

Through all of the chaos I felt something powerful seeping into my mind, a vision.

I knew it was bad the moment I saw the look of terror on Charlie's face…Why couldn't he just stay out of trouble?!

Usually my visions offered no concept of time but thankfully this one did, supplied by the green clock glowing on the bedside. The moment Ivy sunk her teeth into Charlie's neck I checked the clock… 10:44 it read clearly.

I gasped as I came out of the vision, the door finally opening. Jasper rushed to my side immediately.

"She had a vision." Esme announced scanning my expression with anxious eyes.

"What time is it?!" I shrieked grabbing Jasper's arm.

Annabel's coven was at least five minutes away but only if we ran incredibly fast.

Jasper's clock read 10:40, getting there in time would be impossible and then there was getting past Annabel and the other coven members. We had no time to waste.

"Carlisle get Emmett and Rose and follow me and Jasper. Esme, stay with Renee and Phil, make sure they get home okay."

We all ran in different directions, me being the only one who really knew what was going on.

"Alice where are we going? What's going on?" Jasper demanded behind me, struggling to keep up with my pace. I ignored the question, pushing myself to run faster, if Charlie didn't live I was sure Bella would never be the same; she would blame herself.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked a moment later.

"Faster!" I commanded as I pushed myself harder. "We're going to be too late!" I cried as I ran. Finally. after what felt like an eternity, Charlie's scent appeared.

I heard them muttering behind me as we reached Annabel's mansion.

"Jasper, time!" I barked, still running.

"10:44." He answered immediately.

"No!" I yelled as I propelled myself off of the ground, jumping clear over the tall iron gate. A loud clang sounded a moment after, which could only be Emmett ripping the gates open, I didn't have time to look back, we were already too late.

I burst through the glass paned front door, leaving Carlisle to deal with Annabel.

"Ahggg!" A loud cry echoed through the house. That was it… I was too late.

**A/N: Gasp! Poor, poor Charlie!**

**everybodylovesedward and Edward4eva-** It's so funny, everything's so crazy! Ya'll are running around crazy trying to predict this! Hehehehehehe!!

**Miss Annoying-** You can't just tell me what to do and then say "Love ya!"! Who you thinks you is?! Whatever, I guess you can be mean, although, I should be upset with you! You still have, what? TWO chapters of my book!!

**harrypottertwilightlover92- **I hope you get your grades soon! It's nice that you respect my cliffies instead of threatening me! Sorry I didn't go back to Edward and Bella... I have to be in the mood to type that kind of stuff...haha.

**Montana Wilson- **Hehe...Yay! I achevied kinkiness! Anyways, I can tell you now that next chapter you'll be a bit confused...I'll explain later...

**Seairleas-** You're welcome for the mention and all! It's funny because everything that you're wondering at the moment or WERE wondering all went through my mind and were all possible story twists! I guess you'll have to wait and see!

**MaddilynCarol-** Breathe, it's OKAY. Haha... the question wasn't WHO was in the house but WHAT!


	12. Taking It On

A/N: Thanks **Lauren-xo** and **I.Write.Sins.Not.Tragedies** for ya'lls long reviews...those are my favorites!

**Disclaimer:** Ugh… I don't own the Twilight Series!

**Charlie P.O.V**

I never gave it much thought… being paralyzed, I mean. It was something I was always grateful for not being affected by, but now every inch of my body was frozen.

It was almost as if Ivy's icy skin was the cause, as if every time she touched my shaking form another piece of me was useless.

My lips were pressed tightly together forcing the screams raging in my head to be silent. I didn't move at all, ashamed of what was happening to me.

I'd always worried about Bella, my poor clumsy daughter, I was sure she would put herself into some kind of situation somewhat like this. But it was I, I was the one being…ugh, the word was so humiliating!

I repeated the definition in my mind, the screams still raging… _' Being forced against ones will to perform in a sexual act' _…yes, I was definitely being raped.

**Edward P.O.V**

The sound escaping her lips was impossible to describe, it was so foreign, something I knew instantly that I wanted more of.

I snaked my hand up her back, hesitating at the clasp of her bra.

"_Edward…_" She moaned, urging me to continue.

**Bella P.O.V**

My body shook with pleasure as his frosty hand glided up my back, heat trailed behind, blazing evrywhere his hand had just been. The sensation was insane.

His usually light touch suddenly felt heavy as his hand stopped on the clasp of my bra. As if it were instinct fear filled me, building in the pit of my stomach.

'_No, Bella.' _I scolded myself mentally. _'You want him… you want this! Take it!' _

I moaned his name, wishing he'd move faster, there was a clear difference between him trying not to lose control and just plain hesitation.

"Edward…" I groaned this time. I got it, he was nervous, I was too but we would get nothing accomplished if we let that over take our actions!

I was ready to lash out on him, I'd repressed these feelings long enough and would be damned if this would turn out to be yet another encounter ending with an even more sexually frustrated me.

I reached behind me the fastest I could pulling at the clasp until it unhooked. His eyes widened, his hands falling on my shoulders, I saw the warning in his eyes but ignored it struggling against him.

"What?!" I finally hissed, he'd ruined the mood. I watched as his head snapped to the left, the way we'd come.

Before I fully understood what was happening Edward pulled me close to his chest, cursing silently under his breath. Only seconds later did I hear the yelling, although I couldn't comprehend it.

Apparently the captain's helper didn't appreciate me and Edward's actions.

Pulling me closer, Edward yelled back at the man in Spanish just as angrily if not more so. Whatever he said must have been serious because the moment the words escaped his lips we were alone again.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He apologized, kissing the top of my head.

"Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"What do you mean 'why'?" He chuckled, trying to control the bit of mirth that seeped into his concentrated features. "Do you _like_ getting caught doing…intimate things…?"

"No, but it's my fault. I shouldn't-"

"Bella," He cut me off "I should have heard him coming, although you are an amazing distraction." He purred temptingly into my ear. My entire body seemed to become alert simply by that single gesture.

"Oh no Bella." Edward stepped back bumping clumsily into the wall behind him. He'd clearly seen the fire in my eyes, one he would have to put out considering he ignited it.

His pale arms reached behind me, clasping the bra that had been dangling over me, barely covering anything.

"W-were almost there." He stuttered, disappearing only to return a moment a later with the shirt I'd carelessly thrown earlier.

I put on a pout refusing childishly to put on the shirt.

"Bella I told you to stop that!"

"What?!" I asked, genuinely at a loss for what I'd done wrong.

"Oh, never mind." He said too quickly.

"No, what did I do?" I pushed, impatience slipping into my tone.

"Nothing." His eyes dropped to his feet, it was rare to see Edward this …embarrassed.

"Edward!" I shouted louder than I intended.

"You pouted!" He yelled back, finally making eye contact with me. My mouth closed audibly but as I processed his words I realized the hilarity of the situation.

I stood on my toes resting my fingertips against his chest for the extra balance that I needed trying my best to hide the smile that tried to force it's way onto my features. I made sure my mouth was to his ear as I whispered as seductively as possible for me.

"I'm going to pout _all_ the time, for the rest of eternity." I teased dropping back onto my feet.

"Love," He whispered in a strained voice as he pushed me away from his rigid form, this time putting the shirt on me himself before I could even react. "I just managed to…um…calm down after our last encounter so if you could please…stop."

"Okay…" I laughed innocently skipping around the corner unable to prevent the grin that settled comfortably on my lips. I was liking this control I had.

**A/N: Writing this little chapter was agonizing for me! I have no clue why... I know ya'll are getting fed up with me ALWAYS putting out short chapters but I'm not going to ever really go all out and put ALOT of detail in my fanfictions. I figure if I'm putting THAT much energy into something it might as well be MY own story. So, yeah that's my explination for my short chapters. Haha...**

**For ALL who reviewed!!-** Of course Edward and Bella didn't go all the way! I wouldn't let them do that in a dirty nasty boat! Hehe I love Cliffies (Plural?)!! No one is going to kill themselves!! My fanfiction is single but she's a girl so back off!! Unless you swing that way... And finally, I hope ya'll are still running around crazy!! I enjoy it!! Haha!!


	13. Let The Flames Begin

**A/N: It's short but ya'll know you want it!!**

**Oh... I forgot something... In like Chapter 8 I had Edward standing completely exposed on a very sunny airstrip...that was very very wrong but I'm too lazy to fix it! Eh, I guess that's what happens when you write a story while IN New Orleans where the temperature is like 120 degrees DAILY!! (Exaggeration but still!)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight series…duh.

**Alice P.O.V**

In that moment, as I raced up the stairs nothing was making sense.

Not the shrill feminine scream, not the fact that I didn't smell Charlie's blood as I'd anticipated…nothing.

I cringed at the scene in front of me; I didn't necessarily appreciate having to be the one constantly walking in on _these_ kinds of situations.

I felt like and intruder walking into some kind of intimate evening that the two were sharing.

My feet froze in the doorway, taking an automatic step back and bumping into Jasper.

"What are you doing?!" Jasper hissed peering into the doorway.

Ivy turned immediately, anger and aggravation clear on her face. Her crimson eyes flamed threateningly the moment they landed upon us.

She grinned menacingly, lowering herself to Charlie who was strangely frozen on the bed.

Why wasn't he trying to get away?!

"So what exactly is-" Emmett slowly made his way into the crowded doorway. "What the hell!" He shouted pushing himself through, shoving his way into the room. Even before _I_ could blink Emmett's hand was wrapped around Ivy's auburn hair.

We all watched in horror as he pulled, yanking her away from a still motionless Charlie.

She tried to fight but Emmett definitely had the element of surprise on his side- not to mention his strength. Pieces of her pale form flew off in every direction as Emmett finally decided to rid everyone of the Ivy problem we all were tired of.

"Jasper, help me with this." Emmett called as he gathered the pieces of what used to be Ivy in order to burn them.

I couldn't _believe_ what had just happened and more importantly that I just stood there completely useless.

"You okay?" Jasper asked as he followed Emmett out the doorway.

"Yeah." I responded quickly taking a deep breath. Giving me a small half smile Jasper headed through the door.

The suffocating scent of an all too familiar purple smoke filled my lungs pulling me out of shock. I turned my attention to Charlie who was wrapped in bed sheets cowering and watching me as if I were the scariest thing he'd ever seen.

"Charlie," I began in a soothing tone. "It's okay, everything okay. You're safe."

"Stay away." His voice shook as he scooted away from me, one of his hands raised, directing me to stop.

"We're not like Ivy." I tried to explain but he was hearing none of it. "We're here to help you Charlie. You know we would never hurt you." As I spoke I inched myself closer to him but of course, he noticed.

"Don't come any closer!" He warned.

"Ugh…" I groaned taking a step backwards. "Jasper!" I called; this wasn't going to be easy. Charlie had clearly seen too much.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short…I don't get it often but writers block SUCKS! I just need to sleep on it and hopefully it'll get better. I'm sorry to tell ya'll this but, yes, Charlie did get raped! GASP! He had sex with a vampire before Bella did!!**

**Cullenlover44****- **Umm…thanks? Haha.

**Lauren-xo- **Haha, yeah, that seemed pretty Charlieish. I do kind of feel bad for constantly making Edward and Bella suffer… I guess I should fix that soon, huh? Hehe…

**Grillllz**- Haha, yes! Charlie DID get raped! I would have put what Edward said but didn't… I was writing in Bella's POV anyways…

**MaddilynCarol-** Charlie was paralyzed in _fear_! And as far as the Hispanic guy convo…use your imagination. To me Edward probably said something about money while the Hispanic guy was yelling about how trashy it was to be getting it on, on his boat! Haha!

**Seairleas**- It's cool, I give you a short chapter, you give me a short review. Hehe.

**Edward4eva-** You can slow your running to a steady jog now!!

**Everybodylovesedward**- Ummm…sorry. No cliffy this chapter though! I know, I'm shocked too! Well, maybe it IS a little cliffy… Haha.

**Harrypottertwilightlover92- **Trust me, I HAVE been told!


	14. Your Call

Disclaimer: Hehe…_I'm_ not Stephenie Meyer but…she is. You know, her…Stephenie Meyer. Whatever.

**A/N:**** Please don't hate me for not updating in 17 days. If you care, my explanation is at the bottom. READ IT!**

**Bella P.O.V**

The boat finally came to a slow stop. I hadn't even seen the land until we were there. I almost didn't want to leave the ship, it was so dark. Me plus darkness could only equal nothing but trouble.

However, the sooner I got off of this boat, the sooner I would _finally_ get Edward.

After dropping off our luggage- and asking if we were sure about staying here-wherever here was- alone in both Spanish and English- the captain and his helper finally left.

"Edward?" I called wearily, unsettled by the sound of the boats engine buzzing away and soon disappearing entirely.

"Yes, love?" His hand snaked around my waist.

"Where are we?"

"Our island." He answered simply, sweeping me into his arms and taking off running before I even attempted to respond. He sat me firmly on my feet. I swayed for a moment before completely getting my balance.

"We have an _island_?!" I half shrieked.

"It's a wedding present from Carlisle and Esme." He waited patiently as I tried to wrap my mind around that idea.

"You don't like it?" He guessed.

"I can't see it." I sighed. He chuckled and a moment later, light surrounded me, filling the house that I didn't know we were standing in the center of.

Edward chuckled again as I spun around wide eyed.

"Did this come with the island?" I sat on the edge of a too comfortable sofa. Well, too comfortable for a wild island inhabited by only a vampire and tiny human.

"This came courtesy of Jasper and Emmett. It's a good thing they finished early."

I ran my hand along the comfortable cushions in amazement. I, in no way, deserved all of this.

"Are you crying."

"No." I turned my head away.

"They really do love you Bella." He took my face between his hands, running his thumbs up and down my cheeks.

"I know." I cracked a small smile squeezing my eyes shut before opening them again.

"I have to go get our bags…I'll be back in less than a minute. Please don't hurt yourself. Just, don't move." I gave him a dull look before he took off through the front door.

The moment he was gone I stood, walking through our island hut, cottage, house thing. I ran my hands along the wooden wall as I walked; it wasn't any material that I was familiar with.

I was surprised to find a refrigerator and as I thought about it, I should have been surprised to find any electricity at all.

I cracked open the door, peeking inside. The refrigerator looked as if it'd just been stocked fully. I turned slowly, having a weird feeling that I wasn't alone.

He looked like a breathtaking statue leaning casually against the doorway, an irresistible grin plastered clear across his gorgeous features.

"You hungry?" He asked innocently, as if he hadn't nearly given me a heart attack. My grip on my chest loosened gradually as my heart rate began to slow.

"Edward! Why would you-" any thought process I had dissipated the moment he stood up straight, running his fingers through his windblown hair.

"Yes." I breathed.

"Yes, what?"

"I'm hungry."

"Do you want me to make something?" I narrowed his eyes probably trying to figure out my strange behavior. "Maybe you should sit." He pulled out a chair sitting into one next to it.

I shook my head slowly side to side before lunging into his lap and attacking his lips.

He didn't pull away at all, actually, pulling me closer. However, just as I realized that this was going to happen that _this _was officially the moment I'd been waiting for his lips stilled against mine.

"Bella we should-"

"Edward Cullen!" I shouted narrowing my eyes into thin slits. "You better be pretty damn creative with this one!"

"Umm…" I waited anxiously for his reason. Reasons and excuses I was far too familiar with receiving. "I just thought you might want to move to the bedroom."

I felt my entire face brighten in understanding. He pulled me into another kiss and when I opened my eyes we were in a dark room, my back resting comfortably on an cloud like mattress.

He hovered over me, not breaking away from my lips until I was deathly close to passing out.

His lips trailed down my neck until my shirt got in the way of their path. I hadn't realized what happened until the cool breeze hit me and my hair flowed down around me. My shirt was long gone and soon Edward's would be too.

I struggled more than he had but, with his help, I accomplished what I set out to do.

I pushed lightly against his bare chest and though I could, in no way, move him, he rolled onto his back.

I brought my lips back to his trailing my pulsing hands down his chest until I reached the button of his jeans. I only got them down halfway, enough for him to kick them off.

"Bella, wait." He turned his head grabbing my wrists in his cool hands.

"What?" I asked genuinely confused.

"I just need a minute." His voice was shaky. I squirmed impatiently on his lap. Immediately his grip tightened, another sharp intake of breath followed quickly after.

I realized I was being dumb about the entire situation. If I wanted to survive this I would have to patient, not so hasty.

"Sorry." I apologized relaxing a bit.

"It's okay." He breathed, taking another deep breath. "I'm good now."

"You sure?" I asked doubting that we should continue. Maybe this was impossible. If he was already losing control this could be too dangerous.

Besides, I didn't want to see him so pressured, fighting so hard to control something when all the odds were against him, when _I _was inadvertently against him.

"_Absolutely_." He said with feeling. I could picture too well the spectacular crooked grin that was undeniably gracing his lips.

Without another word he flipped us over again, letting only a little more of his weight on me than normal.

It was amazing to feel his icy skin against mine, which was far beyond flaming at the moment.

Amazing...

**A/N:** **Thanks for reading ya'll and not giving up on me! Here's my explanation below for my incredibly rude neglect.**

**About the day after I posted the last chapter- chapter 13- I got an e-mail from a publishing company who wanted my book!**

**Since then I've been INCREDIBLY busy editing and taking care of my contract and such. And without a computer of my own the only time this one was available would be used for editing. **

**There are two options now… finish all of my stories now and bring them to an end or wait until I get my own computer in September. **

**It's only fair that I finish them now.**

**So be ready for a lot of updates…I hope.**

**My Mom is going out of town soon so where she goes, the computer goes.**

**Ugh…**

**If ya'll have any questions or anything about my book you can PM me or just include them in your review. **

**I just thought ya'll should know why I've been so busy…sorry!**


	15. My Year In Lists

Disclaimer: I think it may be obvious that I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

**A/N: This will be my last chapter until after my vacations. I'll be leaving on the 28****th**** and I'll be back on the 1****st**** only to pack so I can leave on the 2****nd****. So, maybe, if by some miracle, I do another chapter on the 1****st**** you'll get one but…no. **

**Edward P.O.V**

"Edward." Bella panted breathlessly. I stiffened next to her slightly, her voice was too serious. "Do it." She said quickly as if the words were somewhat painful for her to speak.

"What, love?" One of my eyebrows dipped as I pulled away to study her expression. The room was dark but that didn't hinder me from seeing the hard mask that her delicate features held. Automatically I knew what she was requesting or commanding, rather.

"Not now, Bella." I tried not to sound upset when I spoke but the words were hard regardless.

"You promised, Edward!" She protested wrapping the bed sheet around herself. "You can't back out!"

"Why would I? I already made good on one promise and I obviously-" I had to pause to take a deep breath. Arguing wouldn't help anything.

"Bella," I began again in a much softer tone. "I could not imagine attempting to live one moment without you. Not now or in eighty years."

"Well, then why-"

"Please" I cut her off locking my arms around her. "Can we dwell in this moment, can we wait a few more days?" I listened closely as she silently considered this wishing now more than ever that I was able to hear her thoughts.

"I don't know how to word this." She finally uttered wearily. "I'm ready now, more than I'll ever be…" I tried to put myself in her position. She was somewhat right, going into this with confidence would be vital. And if she were ready…

"What if I lose control?" Instantly I felt her warm hand gently slide across my cheek.

"You won't." She assured in a whisper.

"The morphine?" Everything was happening too fast, I couldn't let it. This all was supposed to be well thought out, completely prepared for.

"It's not a necessity." Her tempting scent flooded around me then as she drew me into a deep kiss. "Please?"

Suddenly her lips were at my ear "Now." She begged planting a kiss on my neck.

Without an answer I turned us lowering my lips to her neck gliding them across her warm skin. I needed to remember this forever, her last moment as a human. I let out one final breath

"I love you." The heavy yet unquestionably true words came out as a whisper. Before she were able to respond I sank my teeth into her fragile skin.

I attempted to hold my breath but the fire in the back of my throat pulsed in anticipation for the blood that flooded into my mouth.

My vision was blurry, my logical side fighting an impossible battle with the monster within me. Stopping seemed unfeasible. I yelled and cursed at myself to stop mentally. Bella's death wouldn't – couldn't- be on my hands.

My hands…my hand was warm.

"I love you Edward." She finally answered grasping my balled up fist tighter and pulling me back into reality. I pulled away, my jaw locked tight, my chest heaved as I struggled for unnecessary air. I hated myself, for a moment all I saw was red, her blood.

"Edward." Bella reached her shaking hand to meet my face again but I _needed_ to finish this. I took her hand in mine, kissed her wrist, and once again sunk my teeth into her.

Once I was successfully finished the agonizing process I pulled her into my arms waiting for the screams to begin.

The haze that clouded my vision- each and every one of my senses- before slowly disappeared. I rocked us side to side humming her lullaby as minute tremors wracked her small frame.

But something was wrong, what I dreading never happened, where were the screams?

Then, the strong scent that I was sure I wouldn't have to deal with again hit me. However, this time I hadn't caused it, I hadn't broken her skin. I shifted her in my arms, scanning her body for this unusual injury.

My eyes zoomed in her tortured face; her usually full bottom lip looked much thinner than normal. Blood slowly oozed from it, running slowly down her chin.

She was trying, for my sake, to contain the screams by biting her lip.

"Bella, Bella, no." I whispered urgently, attempting to stay calm. I ran my finger along her lip hoping she would release it but she did not, continuing her pointless battle against the inevitable.

"Bella, please." I begged, gently but forcefully pulling her teeth away from her bloody lip. Normally this gash would call for stitches. Now that she had no possible way to contain them she let out a series of cries varying in volume.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed pulling her closer.

"Don't…b…e." She struggled to speak. "S…Stop." She commanded.

My tearless sobs cam to a halt immediately.

It was ludicrous for me to be upset and emotional anyway, I needed to be strong for her.

I wrapped my hand lightly around her neck wishing the coolness of my skin would offer some relief to the flames tormenting her body. I couldn't help but to apologize again as she screamed, I could not possibly bear three days of this.

I trailed my thumb up her chin erasing the trail of blood before carefully running my fingers along the injury on her perfect bottom lip.

Not concerned with the effect her blood would have on me I pressed my lips to hers, slowly trailing my tongue along the wound.

The moment I pulled away her back arched abruptly, a violent sob breaking trough her.

"I'm here." I whispered, my voice was pitiful.

"I'm here." I repeated helplessly, feeling even more vulnerable.

Part of me hated myself for what I'd done while the other prayed that she would forgive me for the pain that I had no right to inflict upon her.

--

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews to those who actually reviewed! By the way I'm not updating again until I get a lot more! Thanks for all of the congratulations too, they were lovely. Haha. For the two people who asked, yes, I did write a book. I don't know if ya'll read **_**Lassiez Les Bon Temps Roulez**_** but if you did then you'd remember way way way back in the day when I wrote an authors note all excited that I finished it. But, yeah, it's called ****Apprehensive**** and it'll be out in August 2009 I believe –ugh, way too long- and…my pen name is Terese Austin. So, that's all of the info I have at the moment. Thanks for reading ya'll... see you after vacation!**


	16. Sweet Dreams, Sweet Cheeks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Series. Damn.

**A/N: Wow...six reviews! Ugh, only the six of you who reviewed deserve this! Thanks ya'll! I even wrote a chapter on my vacation! Ungrateful little...**

**Alice P.O.V**

"G…give me a phone!" Charlie demanded in Annabel's living room shaking from both fear and anger. Jasper's attempts to calm him barely seemed to have an affect.

"We can't."

"Fine," he took a small step forward towards the door pausing for a moment to make sure we wouldn't pounce the second his back was turned. "I'll find my own phone."

"Emmett." Carlisle said calmly. In a flash Emmett was directly in front of the exit. Like that wouldn't scare him even more!

Charlie stumbled away, his eyes alight with fear.

"We don't intend to hurt you or Bella." Carlisle's words rang with true sincerity. "We never have."

"I need to speak with Bella." Charlie demanded more sternly this time.

"I believe she is busy but-"

"No!" Charlie barked shifting on his feet, unsure how violent he should get before we did.

"It _is_ their honeymoon." I argued quietly. His expression twisted in rage.

"If that…that bloodsucker touches my daughter I swear I'll..." We flinched at his choice of words. There was no doubt now about whose 'side' he'd be on back in Forks.

"Okay," Carlisle breathed deeply, his somewhat annoyed eyes landed on me. "Alice do you se- _think _that it would be wise to call?"

I shrugged, I hadn't gotten a vision all day but I hadn't really tried, it was a request of Bella and Edward's and I was happy to oblige.

I dug in my pocket flipping open my silver phone and quickly dialing Edward's speed dial number.

It rang three times. Usually, if he didn't answer on the first he wouldn't answer at all.

They must still be busy but I'd leave a message for Charlie's benefit.

To my surprise, on the fourth ring, he answered with a stressed

"You saw didn't you?"

"No-" I attempted to explain why I was calling but he continued to speak in a barely decipherable rant.

"She asked for it and I couldn't say no, well, I could have but it seemed so right, she's doing-"

"Edward!" I hissed quietly turning my back to everyone watching. Could Charlie's worries really have come to life?! Did Edward hurt Bella? "What did you _do_?!"

"I bit her- to change her."

"Wh-Why?" I struggled to speak. It was a miracle she lived! How could he attempt something so dangerous, so difficult…_alone_!

"She wanted me to." It was then that I heard a shrill scream in the background.

Edward made a short pained sound directly after.

"How can I make it better?" He begged for an answer- I had none, no one did.

"I don't know!" I sighed trying to control my aggravation, Jasper helped with that. I hadn't realized that every vampire in the room had heard everything I did until I glanced back to see their horrified faces.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Annoyance finally got the best of me. "What is she going to hunt? Monkeys?!"

"I-I…" Apparently he hadn't thought this through.

"How will she be able to make it home as a _new_born?!" I screeched. I heard Bella on the other side of the phone, her screams were a lot louder now. We all flinched remembering that pain all too well.

"I have to go Alice, Bella-"

"No, wait!" I interrupted remembering the major issue at hand, Charlie.

"_What_?" He whined, despearate to get back to Bella's side.

"It's Charlie." I treid to lower my voice.

"What about him?!" Edward panicked.

"He knows." I exhaled deeply.

"Knows what?" He snapped.

"Everything." I sighed in defeat.

"How?!"

"Ivy."

"I can't deal with this right now!" He growled before he began giving orders. "Tell Charlie Bella is asleep, don't let him out of your sight, prentend- after this call- that the signal faded and you cant get it back, and do whatever Carlisle says."

Another loud screamed echoed in the background, it was hard not to react.

"I have to go." He said simply before the line was silent, dead. I took a deep breath.

"Edward?" I yelled into the phone. "Hello?" I spun on my heels turning to face everyone, including a very angry Charlie.

"Why did you hang up?!" He looked near to tears.

"The signal was lost."

"That's a lie."

"My wife wouldn't lie." Jasper commented angrily crossing the room and wrapping an arm around me.

"Besides," I added. "Bella was asleep."

"Let me leave." He repeated his earlier demand clearly, which we, in no way, would comply with.

"We mean no harm to you Charlie." Esme smiled sweetly.

"Charlie." My eyebrows rose innocently while Jasper sent waves of trust in his direction. After all, I _used_ to be his favorite.

"Please stay with us tonight and we will tell you every detail about our family." Carlisle promised.

Charlie's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he considered this. Either way he would be forced to be with us to ensure he didn't run off and tell Renee the entire story though it wasn't likely she would believe him.

However, it would be convenient if we didn't have to use force.

"Er…" He began; we all leaned in to hear his answer. Either he was against us or with us.

Which one?

**A/N: So...yeah. I can't believe Charlie called Edward a bloodsucker! Jerk. **


	17. Another Way To Die

**AN: Hah, I'm sure a lot of you never expected to hear from me again. I just read the last few chapters of this story and figured that even though I didn't feel like carrying through with my outline I should, at least, give some type of ending. So, this is a bit different and somewhat unepected and also a bit random but here's my ending to **

**Joie De La Vie. **

_Twenty years later..._

**BPOV**

I kicked the small rocks that lined the top of the levee while sighing. Then watched each one as it shot into the water of the dirty Mississippi River.

It had seemed such a short time ago. The events leading up to my spontaneous wedding, my change…they had taken place here.

And to my surprise, I loved this city. I loved New Orleans.

"I'd appreciate it if you would tell me where you're going before you disappear." I recognized his voice and his _still _irresistible scent.

I relaxed, not able to comprehend how my power had no effect on him, my Edward, my husband. I guess it made us even.

"Were you hiding from me?" Apparently he didn't miss the exasperation laced through my features.

"Not necessarily." I offered a small smile while wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands molded themselves around my waist while his lips came down on mine.

"We're going to be late love." He hummed when things began to get too heated.

"Yeah." I breathed against his lips. "I guess your right." And I ran. His hand, as it always did when we ran together, found mine.

I paused a moment to stare at the old restaurant, old as in it was somewhere in a memory from my human life. It had faded slightly yet still warmed a special space in my cold heart.

"Happy Anniversary!" Multiple voices congratulated.

"Twenty years and I love you even more, Bella." Yes, I expected this 'game', a Cullen tradition. Esme smiled her classic, tender smile. I accepted the hug happily.

"Only twenty years and you're my favorite daughter." Carlisle joked while Alice and Rosalie growled in the background.

"Twenty years and you're still my best friend!" Alice beamed, still, after all these years able to shock me with one of her enthusiastic hugs.

"Twenty years and you're still the only one who can protect me from having a breakdown." Jasper said seriously.

Out of everyone in the family I'd have to say me and him were the closest, well, on a different level than me and Alice and, of course, me and Edward. We found ourselves having deep conversations, some which I never dreamed I could have with Jasper.

And when he became too overwhelmed for whatever reason I was there, with my power, to block it all out, to make him invisible to the world.

"Twenty years and I can say 'I love you, sis' and really mean it." Rosalie winked. I smiled.

And then came Emmett, barreling towards me and Edward, hands patting us both firmly on the backs as he squeezed himself between us, arms slung over our shoulders.

"Twenty years and I'm still amazed how much Edward can make Bella scream in the bea - ow!" I peeked over to see Emmett's hand facing the wrong way entirely. "Okay, okay." He said quickly so that Edward would release him.

I wanted to die, not because of what he had said. No, very quickly me and Edward had become notorious for our very active…love life. However, Charlie knowing exactly how active was uncomfortable. It was just awkward.

"That's enough Emmett." I heard Charlie grumble then push past Kaitlyn. He had gotten so comfortable with vampires, maybe too comfortable. I eyed Kaitlyn as she glared.

"Hey Dad, long time no see." I let go of my husbands hand and embraced my father.

"Yeah, but it's not my fault you refuse to visit me." I hung my head low. It _had _been a couple months since we had made it out to Forks.

"Sorry."

"I'm just joking Bells." He patted me on the back. "You're looking good kid, haven't changed a bit." He snickered at his favorite joke.

Alice had been vague about the events surrounding the night that Charlie had discovered the true identity of the Cullens and my fate, all of them had.

"How's mom?" I asked, always concerned about Renee.

"Fine." He answered with a huge grin. "We visited Phil and Jackie last month."

Everyone dispersed and talked around us. It was a party, no food or anything, though we were in a restaurant, but a celebration nonetheless.

I'd never met Jackie, Phil's wife after he and Renee separated. Their divorce hadn't been messy. Apparently they had grown tired of each other and, of course, Charlie was there for her. Their second wedding was only two years after. I was there, Renee didn't know. No one knew, but I was there.

"And how is Gianna?" I asked about my baby sister.

"Perfect." Charlie grinned proudly. "She's getting ready for college in the fall. You know, she still asks about the pretty lady with the pink hair." I snorted.

"And you still let her think I was an imaginary friend?" That was cruel, but necessary.

After my supposed death and Renee's re-remarriage we were all amazed to find out about her pregnancy. But my much younger sister, who looked exactly like me now -because physically we were the same age- was good for my mother. She helped her get over my supposed death, which I was grateful for.

"Dartmouth, right?"

"Yep, full scholarship too." Charlie looked so proud. I wouldn't mention the bribe or the fact that I was planning to attend with Edward in the fall also.

"Excuse me Charlie." Edward interrupted kindly. "May I have this dance Mrs. Cullen."

"Of course." I grinned with an arched eyebrow.

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" Edward asked as he pulled me tighter to his chest.

We swayed to the music that Rose played on the same piano used at our reception years ago.

And just liked before all the same guests attended. Except Renee, Phil, and those unlucky vampires who decided it necessary to cross us before.

"Yeah. Although he's happy and informed."

"Meaning that _you're _happy?" I shivered as his smooth lips traced a taunting pattern along the length of my neck, his tongue tracing the very fine scar that his teeth had created what seemed to be a lifetime ago.

"Always." I whispered finding his lips with my own.

**AN: And that's the end. Quick and sweet. Maybe I shouldn't have written it at 3 in the morning but MEH I actually felt like it for once. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Funny that I have a story idea for Gianna. I would never get around to it though. Okay ya'll review. PLEASE. It's the last chapter. YOU HAVE TO. Haha...PEACE.**

**ARABELLA**


End file.
